Beach
by Icy Amour
Summary: One-shot for Romans-curl. Prompt was Spamano and beach. Romano is livid when his and Toni's trip to Miami gets cancelled due to snow. Toni feels bad and gets a brilliant idea about bringing the beach to them. Will this help soothe his upset Italian? Warning: M-rating for language (it's Romano ya'll) and boyxboy love. You have been warned.


**AN: Hey all! I am on a roll right now with my writing! So this is an one-shot for the wonderful 'Romanos-curl' who has been super supportive and just plain awesome. We're talking Prussia awesome! Her prompts were Spamano and 'Beach'. I really did try and not make this a lemon, but...Yeah, epic fail there. Anyway, Curl I hope you like it and everyone else please enjoy!**

**I own nothing. Favs and comments make me happy.**

* * *

"Fucking snow! I hate fucking snow!" Romano exclaimed angrily as he stormed into the two story Victorian house he and Antonio lived in. Instantly, he dropped the two suitcases he had been carrying and made his way to kitchen. Throwing off his heavy winter coat along the way. He needed a tomato now.

Antonio was swiftly on his Italian's heels. The Spaniard closed the front door and deposited his own two suitcases beside Romano's.

"I am sorry, mi amore. There was no indication of snow yesterday," the green eyed man apologized as he followed his lover into their kitchen. The Italian snatched a tomato from the bowl on the counter they kept out just for these occasions and bit into it furiously.

"We wouldn't have to worry about damn snow if we didn't live in fucking upstate New York. Only you would have a damn job that made you move to such a fucking shithole," the auburn haired man growled out viciously.

"Roma, I know you were not happy about the move…"

"Damn right I'm not happy! I hate it here! I really wanted to go back to Miami!" Romano shouted cutting off Antonio. The chocolate haired man sighed heavily.

"I know you were looking forward to this trip, mi tomate. You put so much planning and time into it," the Spaniard said trying to soothe his irate partner.

"A month, tomato bastard. I have spent an entire month planning this trip. Feli even took off work for the week so that we could spend time together since haven't fucking seen each other in a year," the amber eyed man said with anger lacing each word. He had his head turned away so Antonio could not see the angry tears threatening to burst forth.

"Roma…" the chocolate haired man began as he reached to pull his beloved into an embrace.

"You know what I wanted to do the most?" the Italian asked as he allowed himself to be hugged. "I just wanted to go to the damn beach,"

Antonio sighed and held his lover tighter nuzzling his neck. It pained him to see Romano so unhappy. He hadn't wanted to move them to Buffalo. They were perfectly happy in Miami, but the job offer had just been too good to pass up.

"I'm sorry, mi corazon. Maybe the snow will let up and we'll still be able to go tomorrow?" the Spaniard said optimistically as he leaned back to smile at his lover. The Italian huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I fucking doubt it," he groused as he pulled away from Antonio and made his way toward the staircase. "I'm going to get a shower and take a nap. Wake me up for dinner,"

Antonio watched the retreating form of his beloved and let his smile fall. He sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair. Romano had been so excited for this trip. It had been the happiest he had seen his Italian since before the move.

The Spaniard stood in the middle of the kitchen brooding and thinking over his situation. Suddenly, an idea struck him. His little Italian had said that he had really wanted to go to the beach. What if Antonio could bring the beach to him?

As a plan began forming in his mind a broad smile filled his face and he sprang into action.

* * *

Several hours later, Romano was awoken by the hungry growls of his stomach. He groggily sat up and placed his hand on his middle.

"What time is it?" the Italian muttered as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. Once his vision cleared the auburn haired man saw that it was quite dark out. Glancing to the clock on his nightstand he saw that it was nine o'clock at night.

"Bastard let me sleep this late? No wonder I'm fucking starving. Inconsiderate asshole," the amber eyed man said angrily as he threw back the duvet and climbed out of bed. As he made his way out of their bedroom he found that the house was quite dark.

'Why are all the lights out? Is he even still home?' Romano wondered as he made his way downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs he found all the lights out here as well. Anger started to fill his chest.

'If his fucking job called him in and he left me here alone I'm going to leave his ass,' the Italian thought furiously as he made his way to the kitchen where the only source of light seemed to be coming from.

As he entered the kitchen his eyes were drawn to the two candles that sat on the kitchen island. He approached the candles, eyeing them quizzically, and noticed the note set between them. Reaching out he lifted the note and read: Go to the sunroom.

"What is this idiot planning?" Romano asked aloud as he made his way to the other side of the kitchen and opened the sliding door that led to the sunroom. As soon as he opened the door his eyes were assaulted by the overhead lights they had had installed in the enclosed glass room.

Angry curses were poised on the Italian's tongue as he waited for his vision to clear. They died on his lips as he took in the scene before him. The floor of the room had been covered completely in sand and a fake palm tree stood in the far corner. Ocean sounds rang out from the ipod dock that sat on the hot tub across from him.

In the center of the room Antonio sat on a beach blanket dressed only in a pair of red swim trunks. A picnic dinner was set out next to him. He grinned from ear to ear as he took in the shocked look on his lover's face.

"What?! What the Hell is this, tomato bastard?" the auburn haired man asked as he took a hesitant step into the room feeling out of place in his boxers and tank top that he had slept in.

"You said you wanted to go to the beach," Antonio said as he rose to his feet and walked over to Romano. "Since we couldn't go to the beach I brought the beach to us,"

Incredulous amber eyes looked deep into mirthful green as the Spaniard pulled the Italian into an embrace. Romano was completely overwhelmed by the amazing gesture of love.

"You stupid, amazing bastard," the auburn haired man said as he buried his face into his lover's chest as his cheeks flamed crimson. The chocolate haired man chuckled and coaxed his beloved to the blanket.

"You must be hungry, mi amore. I have a delicious dinner all made for us," Antonio said as he took a seat bringing the Italian down to sit in his lap.

"Oi, Toni. I can sit by myself," the amber eyed man said as he struggled to get off of the tan man's lap, but this just made the Spaniard tighten his hold.

"No, here is fine. This way I can feed you," the lime green eyed man cooed as he picked up a picnic item. "Here have a bite of the Ahi tuna soft tacos I made. I put some of that tomato aioli you like on it,"

"I can fucking feed myself," Romano said crossly as he reached for the taco only to have it held out of his reach.

"Nope, now say 'ah'," the Spaniard said teasingly. The Italian huffed and opened his mouth. The dish was brought within range and he took a generous bite. His tongue came alive with the flavor of the salty fish and the acidic sauce. A small involuntary moan of appreciation escaped his lips as he swallowed and then took another bite.

Antonio watched with an amused smile as his lover devoured the food he had made.

"Is it good, mi tomate," the chocolate haired man asked as Romano ate the last bite and gave an affirmative grunt.

The Spaniard opened his mouth to safe something but paused when he noticed the small bit of aioli smeared at the corner of Romano's mouth. A devious smirk crossed his face and his green eyes darkened with carnal hunger.

"Roma, do you know what my favorite beach activity is?" Antonio asked his eyes locked firmly on the Italian's mouth.

"No, what?" the amber eyed man responded casually as he eyed the chocolate drizzled churros on the other side of the blanket.

The Spaniard swooped forward and his tongue shot out lapping up the smeared sauce. Romano yelped in surprise and locked eyes with his lover. He swallowed involuntarily as he saw the lust in those green eyes.

Antonio's smirk widened as he leaned his head in close to the smaller man's ear.

"Sex on the beach," the Spaniard whispered lasciviously and trailed his tongue along the shell of the Italian's ear. A pleasurable shiver ran down the length of the Italian's spine and a small lustful groan passed his lips.

A predatory smirk graced Antonio's handsome face as he quickly leaned back and claimed Romano's lips. His tongue forcefully pressed into the smaller man's mouth and instantly dominated the kiss.

Regaining his senses at the intrusion the amber eyed man began to battle for dominance in the kiss. Unfortunately for the auburn haired man the Spaniard played dirty. He snaked a hand up under Romano's shirt and brushed a calloused thumb over the Italian's sensitive nipple. A gasp escaped the amber eyed man and his body went lax.

"Bastard," Romano panted as he pulled back for air. Antonio simply chuckled in response as he shifted their position so the Italian was now laying on his back with the Spaniard over top him. The green eyed man swiftly reclaimed his lover's lips as his hand tugged the smaller man's shirt up to reveal his torso.

Romano moaned into the kiss as he felt strong hands caress his chest and toy with his nipples.

"Mi amore, I love the cute noises you make when I touch you," Antonio said as he began trailing kisses along the Italian's jaw down to his neck.

The auburn haired man opened his mouth for a biting remark but cried out instead as his green eyed lover bit into the crux of his neck and shoulder. The Spaniard chortled as he suckled, bit, and licked at the sensitive area leaving a large love bite.

Satisfied with his work Antonio kissed his way down to one of Romano's nipples and took it into his mouth. The Italian writhed and whimpered under the larger man's ministrations.

"Toni," the auburn haired man breathed as he fisted his hands into the blanket.

"What do you need, mi corazon?" the chocolate haired man asked his warm breath against Romano's skin made the smaller man tremble with desire.

"St-stop tea-sing," Romano panted as he gave the Spaniard a weak glare. Antonio grinned back at him with a devious glint in his eyes.

"Now Roma I know you know how to ask nicer than that," the Spaniard said as his sinful lips trailed down the smaller man's torso to his navel.

"I w-won't beg," the Italian said his back arching as the green eyed man's tongue dipped into his navel.

"Then I'll continue what I'm doing. I do so enjoy the noises and faces you make, mi amore," the chocolate haired man said casually as his hands began kneading at the smaller man's slim hips.

"Son of a bitch! Please, Toni, please I need you!" Romano exclaimed as desire and need drove him to madness. Shooting forward, Antonio captured his beloved's lips in a rough kiss.

"Of course mi tomate. You know I could never deny you," the Spaniard purred as his thumbs hitched into the waistband of the Italian's boxers. He quickly tugged down the offending apparel and flung it behind him with little care for where it went.

Antonio then reached into the pocket of his trunks and produced a bottle of lube.

"You planned this, didn't you?" the amber eyed man asked as he eyed the bottle suspiciously.

"I had hoped things would go this way. I do love making love to you," Antonio said with a laugh as he set the bottle aside and kicked his way out of his swim trunks.

Romano blushed deeply and looked away from the Spaniard.

"Stupid tomato bastard," he muttered as he heard the bottle lid pop open. Antonio spread a fair amount of the clear liquid onto his fingers and rubbed the digits together to warm it.

"Open your knees for me," the chocolate haired man said softly. The Italian did as asked by pulling his knees up and spreading them. Antonio shifted to be between the smaller man's legs and brought his hand toward his entrance.

Slowly, he pressed the first finger into his beloved. Romano flinched slightly at the intrusion, but quickly relaxed as the Spaniard moved the digit slowly.

Wishing to help his lover relax more before inserting another finger, Antonio began kissing the smaller man's inner thigh. The Italian bucked his hips involuntarily at the intimate touch of the sensitive area. While distracted by bliss he had failed to notice that another finger had joined the first.

The green eyed man began to scissor his fingers to stretch his lover as he now suckled and licked at his partner's thigh. Romano's cock twitched and leaked pre-cum as his arousal grew.

"Toni! So...ah…" the amber eyed man exclaimed as the Spaniard added a third finger. Those three digits now thrust and curled searching for the spot that would make the writhing Italian come undone.

Antonio knew he had found his prize when Romano bucked violently and scream his name. Satisfied that the smaller man was ready he withdrew his fingers. This made the other male whimper at the loss.

Leaning forward the Spaniard claimed the Italian's lips as he lined himself up and slowly pressed into the slimmer man's entrance.

A hiss of pain escaped Romano as Antonio's thick member slid into him.

"Are you all right, mi amore?" Antonio asked as he froze in place to allow the auburn haired man to adjust. After a minute or so the burning pain faded into a burn of pleasure. Amber eyes locked with green and the Italian placed a hand on the back of the Spaniard's neck.

"Move, bastard," Romano purred as he pulled the chocolate haired man into a deep kiss.

Without further prompting the Spaniard began moving at a slow, steady pace until he found the smaller man's prostate.

"Ah! There! Faster!" the Italian shouted as his arms wound around the larger man's chest and his nails dug into the other man's tan, muscled back.

"As you wish," Antonio said as his pace quickened and he continually slammed into the amber eyed man's sweet spot.

"Toni...Toni…" Romano gasped as he felt his peak coiling strongly in his belly. He wouldn't last too much longer.

"Roma...Hgn..Love you," the Spaniard grunted as he felt his release coiling as well. Reaching between them, Antonio took Romano's member in his hand and stroked it in time with his thrusts. "Call my name, mi tomate,"

"Antonio!" the Italian cried as his seed spilled out to coat his stomach and the green eyed man's hand. His body clenched tightly around the Spaniard and with a few more strong thrusts Antonio found his release.

Body completely spent Antonio withdrew from Romano and rolled onto his side bringing the Italian with him. They lay like that for some time just basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Suddenly, the Italian shifted and placed a kiss on the Spaniard's cheek. He then quickly buried his face in the larger man's chest.

"Thank you," the amber eyed man muttered as he curled more into his lover.

"You're welcome, mi corazon," the green eyed man said with an amused smile as he gently stroked the smaller man's hair.

"Can we leave the room like this? At least for a little while?" Romano asked oddly timid for the fiery Italian. Antonio chuckled and gave his lover a small squeeze.

"Of course, Roma. You know I think the beach is my new favorite place. Well other than your arms," Antonio said making the amber eyed man sputter in embarrassment.

* * *

**AN: Promised story one done. One more to go and it will definitely be multi-chaptered. If you have a minute, please go to my page and vote on my poll so I can start planning my next story. They are all USUK. Sorry Spamano fans.**


End file.
